Optical properties of biological tissue can be used to determine oximetry. For example, a cerebral oximeter can be used to assess oxygen saturation of blood delivered to the brain in conjunction with certain types of surgical operations. A cerebral oximeter typically includes a sensor having light emitters and one or more light detectors operating in the near infrared spectrum where the human body is relatively transparent. To measure blood oxygen, the cerebral oximeter must separate the optical effects of tissue and blood.
During the first years of life, the optical properties of brain tissue undergo significant changes. To ensure accurate oximeter readings, users have been tasked with selecting a particular sensor unit tailored for a specific age. In another example, the user is required to manually enter patient age information to ensure accuracy.